1. Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates to decorative artificial trees and, more particularly, to a portable artificial palm tree in a planter. 
2. Description of the Related Art 
Artificial trees and plants are a convenient and easy way to decorate and brighten an office or home. These trees and plants require less maintenance and upkeep than real trees and plants. Many artificial trees and plants have appear so realistic that it is difficult to tell the difference between them and real trees and plants. 
Various artificial trees and plants are found in the related art. 
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,639 issued to Knudsen on Jul. 31, 1990, outlines an ornamental design for a toy palm tree. 
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,003 issued to Wright et al. on Oct. 5, 1993, outlines an ornamental design for an artificial palm tree.  
U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,375 issued to Day on Aug. 11, 1964, outlines the use of a unique artificial tree which may be used outdoors for beautifying and landscaping home and estate lawns and yards, boulevard margins and center parkways, public park grounds and areas where natural trees are customarily used and which are equally well adapted for indoor decorative use wherever and whenever desired. 
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,900 issued to Hamlett on Feb. 4, 1992, outlines the use of an artificial palm tree with a trunk having a cylindrically-shaped axial cavity, a cylindrically-shaped cap having a plurality of cylindrically-shaped ferrules rigidly secured to the outer cylindrical surface of the cap such that the axis of each of the ferrules is aligned with the axis of the cap, a plurality of fronds and a support tube. 
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,227 issued to Wright et al. on Feb. 25, 1992, outlines the use of a decorative tree structure with a cluster of leaves, which are easily removed when pulled straight up and are difficult to remove when pulled from the side. The tree structure is safe, durable, easily assembled and disassembled and is particularly adapted to blend in with the furniture of the room in which it is placed. 
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,622 issued to Curitti on Aug. 23, 1994, outlines the use of an artificial tree for interior or exterior use capable of being formed in a variety of configurations simulative of a natural palm tree. The artificial tree has a body with one or more branch segments joined thereto, a plurality of leaf assemblies joined to each branch segment and  a base for retaining ballast material capable of supporting the tree in an upright orientation. 
U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,266 issued to Popowych et al. on Sep. 11, 2001, outlines the use of a modified monopole tower with a galvanized steel truncated pyramidal monopole capped by a cellular phone apparatus. The monopole head is ringed by three coronae of steel female receptors, which are welded to the pyramidal head of the tower with artificial palm fronds attached to the receptors primarily by mechanical methods. 
U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,353 issued to Turner on Jul. 22, 2003, outlines the use of an artificial palm tree having a base, a frame attached to and extending upwardly from the base, the frame having an upper end, a helically wound metal strap having a leaf scar indicating an edge and a multiplicity of heat fusion welds interconnecting the frame mounting edge of the helically wound metal strap and frame. There is also a concentrically mounted cylinder slip sleeve and slip pin joint interconnecting the proximal ends of rachis indicating shafts with the upper end of the frame. 
U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,591 issued to Scott on Jul. 29, 2003, outlines the use of an artificial palm tree having a planar base, a central support, an exterior covering and a separable crown. The central support of the artificial palm tree has one end affixed to the planar base. There is also an exterior covering constructed around the central support that is removably affixed to a free end of the central support.  
Although each of these patents outline the use of novel and unobvious devices, what is really needed is a realistic artificial palm plant and planter that has its own lights, is portable and can be anchored down at a particular location. Such a device would be well-received in the marketplace and would meet a current demand for the device. 
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a portable palm in a planter solving the aforementioned problems is desired. 